Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In particular, these services can include location and navigation services on a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). For example, mobile devices may include a display, location-based sensors (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers), camera, and a processor, along with access to network-based databases of information. In addition, such devices can be programmed to provide a virtual view of geographic places or points of interest (POIs) and other display items surrounding the device to support augmented reality, virtual reality, three-dimensional mapping, and/or other similar perspective displays. In this context, the display of POIs can become challenging where information overload occurs on small display screens. For example, as more items are rendered in the perspective display, the representations or renderings (e.g., icons, touch buttons, thumbnails, etc.) of those items in display begin consuming the available display area which leading to obscuring, overlapping, etc. of the items. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling applications and services that support perspective-based displays to present POIs or other items so that users can more easily absorb and/or interact with those items. These challenges can be particularly acute on mobile devices where display, computing, memory, and/or other resources may be limited.